The invention relates to a method for detecting synchronicity between several digital measurement series with the aid of a computer.
When presented with measurement data given by time series, which for example originate from different neurons, then it is of great interest to know with what probability synchronicity occurs between the various possible combinations of the binary signals of the time series.
FIG. 1 serves as an illustration. It shows three time series ZR1, ZR2 and ZR3 by way of example. These time series may for example originate from different neurons or, in general, represent arbitrary binary frequency data. The order O is defined as being how many times series are taken into account for the synchronicity. In FIG. 1, the order O is equal to 3. For all possible combinations of the 3.sup.rd order binary groupings occurring in the example, a probability of synchronicity should thus in each case be given. Thus, FIG. 1 indicates by way of example a combination Pat1 (011) which occurs two times.
The reference by T. M. Cover, "Elements of Information Theory, John Wiley & Sons, 1976, pp. 18-23, ISBN 0-471-06259-6, discloses a method for determining a discriminating statistic.